T W I N S
by prettyace
Summary: Kai dan Dio serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. siapakah yang akan jatuh cinta lebih dahulu dan siapakah yang akan mengalah kemudian? Kisah cinta antara dua pasang saudara kembar yang akan membuatmu bingung dan bertanya tanya, "apakah cinta begitu dekat dan cepat tapi juga begitu kejam?" mari simak kisah mereka. EXO Kaisoo and Other GenderSwitch
1. Dio & Kai

Kai sekali lagi menatap ponselnya, memastikan alamat yang dikirim melalui pesan singkat sesuai dengan lokasi dihadapannya. Berdecak kesal, karena merasa dirinya dibodohi oleh si pengirim pesan. Namjachingunya meminta untuk datang ke suatu tempat namun malah sebuah gudang kosong tak berpenghuni yang didapatinya. Tiba-tiba muncul firasat buruk, sebaiknya gadis itu segera beranjak sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"well, well, ternyata si berandal cantik sudah datang, huh?"

Kai berbalik mendapati Hyoyeon, gangster dari Hanyang SHS—rival sekolahnya—yang berdiri angkuh dengan tongkat baseball ditangan. Dibelakangnya ada sekitar belasan gadis pengikutnya dengan berbagai macam peralatan seperti tongkat kayu, maupun besi. Kai diam-diam menelan ludah, cukup panic namun berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang.

"tak kusangka Yifan bersekongkol denganmu, huh" Kai berdecak kesal. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan dalam kantong rok dan menekan tombol satu pada keypad ponselnya—panggilan darurat untuk Luhan dan teman temannya yang lain agar segera menyusulnya. Kai berharap mereka masih berada disekitar sekolah. Ia ragu bisa menghadapi mereka semua sendirian, mungkin jika mereka tak membawa senjata akan mudah saja bagi gadis berkulit tan yang jago martial arts itu, namun lain hal jika mereka berkelahi dengan senjata dan menyerang Kai sendirian.

"Wae?" Hyoyeon tertawa kencang—tawa kemenangan sebelum berperang—"kau mengira ia benar benar menyukaimu, huh? Kris, kemari."

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi berjalan kesamping Hyoyeon dan membiarkan gadis itu mencium bibirnya, wajahnya menatap Kai tanpa ekspresi. "kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ia adalah salah satu anggotaku yang kugunakan untuk menghancurkanmu."

"bajingan." Kai mengepalkan tangannya, geram pada Hyoyeon maupun Yifan. Tapi yang lebih utama, ia merasa sangat geram pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa bodoh karena termakan rayuan menjijikkan Yifan. Padahal Jongin sudah berkali kali mengingatkannya untuk menjauhi namja tinggi itu.

"HAHAHAHA" Mendengar Kai mengumpat pelan tawa Hyeoyeon menjadi-jadi.

"apa yang kau inginkan hah? Membalas dendam padaku setelah kurusak dada palsumu?" pancing Kai membuat tawa Hyeoyeon berhenti. Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan kearah kai dengan geram dan menjambak rambut panjang bewarna keunguan milik Kai kasar.

"sialan kau. Hari ini adalah hari kehancuranmu, Kupastikan itu." Bisik Hyeoyeon sadis ditelinga Kai namun gadis itu hanya menyeringai menatapnya tanpa ekspresi takut.

"Well, aku meragukan itu sebenarnya. Kudengar kau sudah operasi dada lagi. Apa mau kurusak untuk kedua kalinya?" Kai terkekeh pelan namun Hyoyeon menjambak rambutnya semakin kencang.

"lihat saja apakah kau masih bisa tertawa setelah ini." Hyoyeon tersenyum miring, "Kris, bius dia."

Kai membulatkan matanya—kali ini sungguhan panic—Hyoyeon sialan! Gadis itu berencana membiusnya agar ia tidak bisa melawan. Ia berjalan mundur namun anak buah Hyeoyeon sudah memegangi tangannya erat. Kris berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan sebuah jarum ditangan. Siap menyuntikkan bius itu pada lengan Kai.

"Yifan! Kau gila?! Kau bisa membunuhku! Hentikan ini!" Kai memberontak. Berusaha menendang dan menjauh dari kungkungan para anak buah Hyoyeon. Namun tentu saja, ia kalah jumlah dan sangat sulit baginya untuk bisa kabur dari situasi ini. Hyoyeon duduk disalah satu sofa, dan menonton anak buahnya bekerja dengan ekspresi kemenangan.

 _Yatuhan, aku akan dibunuh oleh mereka_. Kai bergidik ngeri saat merasakan jarum menembus kulitnya. Perlahan-lahan, kakinya terasa lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kai jatuh terduduk dan para anak buah Hyeoyeon melepaskannya.

"ooh lihat! Kasihan sekali gadis cantik ini! Bagaimana ingin melawanku?berdiri saja kau tak sanggup." Hyoyeon berjongkok dihadapannya dan menyeringai namun Kai tidak kehilangan harga dirinya, ia tidak menampakkan raut kesakitan sedikitpun.

"kau terlalu takut untuk melawanku, Hyo. Akuilah itu. Makanya kau membiusku."

 _PLAK_

Hyoyeon menampar pipi kiri Kai telak, kemarahannya telah sampai diubun ubun. Gadis sialan itu tak ada habis habisnya membuat ia kesal. Hyoyeon bersumpah akan membuatnya menyesal.

"semakin banyak kau berbicara, semakin cepat aku menghabisimu. Lebih baik kau diam dan nikmati permainanku." Hyoyeon mundur dan memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk maju.

 _BUGH_

Kai merasakan hantaman pada punggungnya. Ia meringis pelan, terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti, ia tak berani untuk membayangkan. Diam diam ia berdoa siapapun menemukan dan menolongnya. Setelah ini ia berjanji tidak akan berkelahi lagi dan menuruti ucapan orang tuanya. Ia berharap Luhan ataupun Jongin cepat datang…

 **.**

 **TWINS**

 ** _prettyace_** **presents**

 **All Cast belongs to themselves. Story belongs to my imagination**

 **.**

Dio menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Melihat sekelilingnya, Dio yakin ia tak pernah ke daerah ini sebelumnya. Heran saja, di Seoul yang begitu hingar bingar masih ada saja daerah kota tua seperti ini. gedung gedung kosong serta jalanan yang lengang. Namja bermata doe itu bergidik sata dirasanya hari mulai gelap. Sebenarnya si Taehyun ini ingin mengajaknya uji nyali atau apa?

"aish..sebenarnya dimana anak itu? Kalau ia tidak muncul dalam 15 menit aku akan pergi." Gumamnya kesal. Dio pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Taehyun diluar. Angin semilir berhembus kencang. Dio menatap sekeliling penuh waspada. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut jika orang yang keluar—ia cukup pandai berkelahi karena memegang ban hitam karate—namun lain cerita jika yang keluar itu makhluk halus. Karena sesungguhnya Dio sangat tidak ingin bertemu hal-hal seperti itu.

Kembali, semilir angin berhembus ditengkuknya. Dio mulai menatap jam tangannya awas. "kalau tidak muncul juga, aku akan pergi dalam 5 menit."

 _PRANG_

Dio berjengit kaget. Sebuah tong kosong jatuh begitu saja,Well sepertinya ia lebih baik pergi dari sini. Dio berbalik untuk masuk ke mobil namun—

"hyung!"

"ARGH!" Dio sontak berteriak dengan tidak elitnya saat wajah Taehyun muncul begitu saja dihadapannya. Ia reflex memukul kepala hoobaenya itu.

"aish! Appoyo hyung!"

"Micheosseo? Kau membuatku hampir jantungan!" Dio mengelus dadanya kaget.

"hehehe mianhae hyung" Taehyun meringis ngeri, salahnya juga sih. Bisa-bisanya mengagetkan Dio. Untung saja tidak berakhir dihajar namja pendek itu.

"tsk. Sudahlah. Jadi mana barang yang kuminta?"

Taehyun tersenyum miring dan mengeluarkan bungkusan mencurigakan dari dalam tasnya. Dio menatapnya bingung.

"apa itu?"

Taehyun tidak menjawab dan menyerahkannya kepada Dio yang buru-buru membukanya karena penasaran.

"bagaimana hyung? Cukup lengkap kan? Dari Miyabi sampai Miranda Kerr semuanya lengkap! Aku juga punya kualitas terbaik! Hyung tidak akan kecewa, percayalah—Aw!"

"Kau tidak kenal teknologi, huh? Bagaimana aku bias membawa pulang sebanyak ini tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo? Jika ketahuan olehnya, Bisa-bisa aku dipotong-potong dan dijadikan Iga bakar!"

Taehyun seketika menatapnya dengan pandangan _yang-benar-saja-hyung_. "baiklah hyung, aku akan memberikan dalam bentuk flashdisk. Tapi dengan yaah sedikit tambahan..you know" Taehyun memberikan gesture uang dengan jari tangannya. Dio berdecak sebal.

"Arra! Sekarang berikan padaku!" Dio merampas flashdisk dari tangan Taehyun dan tersenyum miring.

"kujamin hyung takkan kecewa. Pokoknya recommended deh hyung!" Taehyun memberikan dua jempolnya pada Dio yang segera memasukkan flashdisk kedalam kantung jeansnya.

"omong omong, mengapa kau mengajakku bertemu ditempat seperti ini? Kau ingin bertransaksi atau mencari hantu, hm?" Tanya Dio.

 _T-tolong.._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bisikan lemah perempuan ntah dari mana. Dio dan Taehyun yang—sepertinya—hanya berdua disana saling memandang satu sama lain dengan kaget.

"K-kau tidak membuat suara dengan hidungmu kan?" Tanya Dio ngaco sekaligus takut.

"kuharap itu aku hyung, tapi bukan." Taehyun pun tak berbeda dengan Dio, malahan keringat dingin sudah mengalir di dahinya.

 _T-Tolong…_

"Hyung, sih. Mengatai aku ingin mencari hantu segala. Sekarang malah datang, kan?"

"aish molla! Sekarang kita pulang saja!" Dio berbalik cepat ingin masuk ke mobilnya, namun Taehyun menghentikannya.

"Wae?"

"apa hyung tidak penasaran?"

"Michonnabwa? Kau ingin mencari masalah, hm? Lebih baik kita pergi sebelum dibunuh oleh hantu i—"

"ckck, tak kusangka seorang Do Dio si Pemegang sabuk hitam takut dengan hantu. Memprihatinkan sekali." Omongan Taehyun saja yang seperti itu, padahal sebenarnya ia takut juga—walau penasaran.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari asal suara itu."

Tibalah dua lelaki penggemar Miyabi itu disebuah gang kecil yang sekiranya merupakan asal suara misterius tersebut. Tampak Taehyun yang sedari tadi memprovokator Dio sekarang malah bersembunyi dibalik badan Dio—walau sia sia saja, karena ia lebih tinggi dari sunbaenya itu—Dio mengentikan langkahnya saat melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Hyun, kurasa dia bukan hantu." Ucap Dio curiga. Karena yang didapati bukannya hantu yang biasanya terlihat menyeramkan. Melainkan tubuh seorang gadis cantik yang terluka parah.

"wow, kau benar hyung. Tidak ada hantu yang se-HOT dia." Dio memilih untuk mendekati gadis itu daripada memukul Taehyun dan perkataan kurang berpendidikan miliknya—walau sebenarnya Dio sangat setuju kalau gadis ini HOT.

"agasshi, gwenchana?" Dio menunduk dan mengguncang bahu gadis berambut keunguan tersebut. Namun tak ada respon berarti yang didapatkannya. Dia pingsan. Dio meringis pelan melihat banyak darah yang mengalir di tubuh gadis itu.

"apakah menurutmu dia habis dirampok, hyung?"

"molla. Aku akan membawanya ke klinik. Tolong bukakan pintu mobilku." Dio menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Taehyun.

Dio menggendong gadis itu dan ala bridal style dan menyingkirkan rambut keunguan yang menghalangi wajah gadis itu.

Dan saat menatap wajahnya…

 _Dio terkesima._

 **.**

 **TWINS**

 **Dio and Kai**

 **To be Contiuned**

 **.**

well, selamat malam penghuni FFN yang dicintai biasnya masing-masing LMAO

I'm back with another story and penname (it's ltmsjh guys)

maaf karena menganggurkan ff milik saya untuk sekian lama dikarenakan kesibukan yang tidak seharusnya dijelaskan kkk

berhubung mulai tanggal 24 ini saya akan mulai libur kuliah akhir tahun, saya akan melanjutkan ff yang tertunda. dan semoga kalian semua menyukai cerita ini.

peace!

- _prettyace_


	2. Jongin & Kyungsoo

Jongin menghela nafas bosan, liburan sudah berjalan selama 3 hari tapi lama sekali rasanya. Yah, kuliah Jongin sudah selesai untuk semester ini—salahkan otaknya yang begitu jenius sehingga sudah dapat duduk dibangku kuliah sedangkan Kai, masih berada di bangku kelas 3 SHS—Jongin telah menyelesaikan seluruh SKSnya agar bisa santai setelahnya namun kini ia malah bingung ingin melakukan apa. Liburan keluar negeri? Jika pergi sendirian tanpa Kai akan sangat membosankan ditambah sebenarnya ia harus menjaga noonanya yang lebih tua 3 jam itu karena orang tua mereka sedang mengurus pekerjaan di Jepang. Pfft… ia lah dongsaeng disini namun malah ia yang harus bertindak dewasa dan menjaga gadis tengil itu.

Jongin akhirnya menyerah dengan kebosanannya. Ia mematikan PS4nya dan mengambil jaket serta peralatan gambarnya—ya, namja tampan ini sangat terobesi dengan dunia gambar. Ia bahkan memiliki cerita webtoon yang digilai banyak orang—lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Lagipula ia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum makan malam, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melukis sebentar ditaman dekat rumah.

.

"Achoo!" Kyungsoo reflek menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Ukh—pasti hidungnya sudah memerah sekarang. Ia meringis malu dan menunduk meminta maaf pada penumpang bus lain yang menatapnya terkejut. Yah, walaupun gadis mungil dan cantik ini terlihat begitu anggun, namun suara bersinnya sangat mengagetkan. Kyungsoo terkadang malu sendiri namun ia bisa apa? Namanya bersin kan tidak bisa ditahan. Yang ada malah berbahaya. Kyungsoo jadinya teringat perkataan oppanya yang menyebut bersinnya seperti suara halilintar. _Sialan_ memang. Oppanya memang menyebalkan dan bermulut pedas, ditambah dengan sifat mesumnya yang tidak cocok dengan wajah innocent yang dimilikinya. Namun Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya.

Kyungsoo mengambil syal putih dari ransel dan melilitkannya di leher dan bahunya. Menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap hangat dan menghalau rasa dingin yang bisa menyebabkan flu menyerang. Kyungsoo sudah tau saja dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tiap musim gugur akan terkena flu. Gadis ini menghela napas. Biasanya, setelah ia sembuh malah menular ke Dio—oppanya—dan menyebabkan mereka berdua kalang kabut menjaga satu sama lain dengan hidung yang memerah dan tersumbat. Tiap Dio mengomel dan menyalahkannya, Kyungsoo akan bilang kalau itu merupakan ikatan batin antara keduanya—yang dibalas dengusan oleh Dio—yah namanya juga saudara kembar. Ada ada saja masalahnya. Namun itulah yang membuat mereka tak terpisahkan. Terlebih mereka hanya tinggal berdua di Seoul ini untuk kuliah, karena kedua orangtua beserta dongsaeng mereka—Kangwoo—tinggal di kampung halaman di Busan.

Tak terasa bus telah berhenti di dimana Kyungsoo harus turun—ia harus berjalan sekitar 500 meter menuju apartemennya dan biasanya gadis itu akan berhenti disebuah coffe shop dan duduk-duduk di taman menikmati matahari terbenam. _Yeah, she's obsessed with sunset._

Setelah mendapatkan _coffe and cream_ -nya, Kyungsoo duduk dengan manis di ayunan yang tersedia ditaman. Menatap sekeliling seraya melepas rasa lelah sehabis berkutat dengan diktat kuliah yang tiada habisnya. Menghirup minuman hangat ditangannya sedikit demi sedikit dan tersenyum kecil—rutinitas inilah yang sangat disukainya. Sampai sebuah tangan kecil menarik ujung roknya. Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk mendapati seorang bocah lelaki dengan pipi gembil menatapnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan—sebenarnya bocah ini sangat menggemaskan, namun pada dasarnya gadis pendek ini saja yang begitu membenci anak-anak. Anak anak itu bandel, cengeng, dan merepotkan, pikirnya. Lah, memangnya dia tidak pernah menjadi anak-anak?

"waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo acuh.

"ayunan ini milik Hunnie, nuna harus menyingkir." Bocah berambut mangkuk yang sepertinya berumur 5 tahun itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Namun tetap saja menyebalkan—menurut Kyungsoo saja.

"enak saja, aku lebih dulu duduk disini. Cari ayunan lain sana." Usir Kyungsoo malas sambil menyeruput kembali kopinya. Namun bocah kecil itu tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia menggoyangkan ayunan Kyungsoo—kebetulan juga gadis itu tidak sedang memperhatikan—dan membuat kopi panas itu tumpah ke rok putihnya.

"akh.." Kyungsoo berjingkrat merasakan panas dari kopi yang masih mengepul. Dan emosinya tiba-tiba naik begitu saja. "YA!"

Selama ini, walaupun Kyungsoo kesal dengan anak-anak, dia tidak pernah membentak—palingan ia hanya pergi begitu saja—namun kali ini ntah mengapa ia bersikap begitu tidak dewasa—mungkin karena kopi itu sangat panas dan lagi mengenai rok putih kesayangannya.

Bocah kecil yang menyebut dirinya Hunnie itupun terkejut dengan nada tinggi Kyungsoo, seperti bocah lainnya yang akan menangis saat dibentak, mata bocah inipun mulai berkaca-kaca dan bersiap untuk meledak dalam tiga…dua..sa—

"HUAAAA!"

Tu.

Kyungsoo bahkan belum selesai menghitung.

"chogiyo, ada apa ini?" suara seorang namja mengambil alih perhatian Kyungsoo dan si bocah yang langsung berhenti menangis. Seorang namja tampan berkulit sedikit matang, berambut hitam legam dengan kacamata minus berframe tipis—yang menambah kadar pesonanya—juga buku sketsa di tangan kanannya.

Astaga—tampan sekali seperti actor blue film kesukaan Dio yang diam diam diintip Kyungsoo.

"ah—ini.."

"NINI HYUNG! HUEEEE" belum selesai Kyungsoo berkata-kata, bocah huni huni itu segera berlari dan menerjang lelaki tersebut. Menangis sesenggukan sembari memeluk kaki si namja dan menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menuduh.

"sehun? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya si tampan yang ternyata namanya aneh itu bingung. Tampan tapi namanya NINI? Ukh, lupakan.

"Hunnie ingin main ayunan tapi noona itu merebutnya. Lalu dia memarahi Hunnie" Ujarnya dengan wajah dibuat sememelas mungkin. Kyungsoo langsung bete. Hancur sudah imagenya dihadapan si NINI tampan.

Namja tampan itu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Bocah itu sambil tersenyum lembut—bocah itu yang disenyumi tapi kenapa Kyungsoo yang gemetaran? "yakin noona itu yang merebutnya?"

Si Bocah mangkuk menundukkan kepalanya. "tapi itu ayunan milik Hunnie, Nini hyung."

Nini hyung tertawa gemas sambil mencubit pipi Sehun pelan, "tidak boleh seperti itu. Semua yang ada di taman ini milik bersama, Hunnie. Lagipula kan masih ada ayunan yang lain." Tunjuknya pada ayunan yang masih kosong. "lain kali tidak boleh seperti itu, arrasseo? Lihat. Sehunnie membuat rok noona itu kotor."

"arraseo hyung."

"jika Sehunnie bersalah maka harus melakukan apa?"

"Hunnie harus minta maaf, hyung!" Ujarnya semangat.

"nah, sekarang ayo minta maaf pada noona."

Bocah itu berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo dan menunduk, "Hunnie minta maaf, noona. Nonna jangan marah lagi ya."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi kehilangan focus karena sibuk menatapi wajah si Nini tampan dan berkhayal betapa cocoknya si tampan menjadi seorang appa yang menyenangkan—ah serasa ingin punya anak darinya—batin Kyungsoo tidak tahu malu. Ia terkesiap dan tersenyum canggung, "n-ne, aku maafkan."

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf, agasshi. Atas kenakalan Sehun. Apa perlu saya ganti rugi mebayar laundry?"

"T-tidak perlu repot-repot ehm saya juga m-minta ma-maaf." Memang sifat dasarnya Kyungsoo yang sulit meminta maaf, sampai sebegitu canggung saat mengucapkannya.

"kalau begitu saya permisi." Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyungsoo menunduk dan berjalan cepat menuju apartmentnya—ia melepaskan cardigannya dan meilitkannya di pinggang—menutupi roknya yang sudah berubah warna. Biarlah dingin toh sebentar lagi sampai, pikirnya.

Sambil memikirkan wajah si Nini tampan—astaga apa benar itu namanya? Kyungsoo sedikit ragu dan bodohnya ia tak bertanya—Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Hari ini sedikit menyenangkan, walau ia tak sempat melihat sunset.

"ACHOO!"

Lupakan.

.

Jongin kembali pada rutinitasnya, setelah membelikan Sehun—si anak tetangga yang dekat dengannya—permen kapas, akhirnya Jongin bisa kembali menggambar dengan tenang. Namun alih-alih melanjutkan gambar webtoonnya, Jongin lebih tertarik untuk membalik halaman buku sketsanya dan menggambar seseorang. Ekhm, gadis imut yang tadi ditemuinya adalah objek gambar Jongin kali ini. Gadis itu sangat unik, fikir Jongin. Matanya sangat besar dan bibirnya lucu berbentuk hati. Jongin jadi gemas sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan sketsa wajah itu sudah separuh jalan dibuatnya.

"Hyung suka noona galak tadi ya?" suara cempreng Sehun mengagetkan Jongin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya.

"ah, annieyo Hunnie. Inikan gambar gadis bermata burung hantu."

"mata burung hantu?"

"yap. Karena matanya besar mirip burung hantu. Itu adalah karakter komik baru hyung."

"benarkah? Tapi gambarnya mirip dengan noona tadi."

"mungkin kebetulan saja."

"apakah Hunnie boleh melihatnya jika sudah selesai?" Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"YEAY!" Jongin segera menutup bukunya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"sudah sore, ayo hyung antar pu—"

"apakah yeoja bermata burung hantu bisa terbang juga, hyung?"

"hah?" Jongin mendadak bingung. Ternyata Sehun excited dengan cerita bohongannya.

"yang hyung gambar tadi. Apakah ia bisa terbang? Seperti burung hantu."

"ah ya, kurasa." Astaga kalau sudah begini, Jongin harus membuat komik baru karena Sehun akan mendesaknya.

Drrt..drrtt..

Ponsel Jongin bergetar dalam saku celananya, ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Yobosseyo, ne ahjumma." Ternyata itu maid dirumah Jongin.

"mwo? Kai belum pulang?" Jongin menatap jam tangannya, gadis itu seharusnya sudah dirumah sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"aku akan menghubunginya." Jongin memutuskan panggilan. Namun sebelum ia menekan nomor Kai, sebuah panggilan kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Xi Luhan calling…_

"ne, ada apa Lu? Apa Kai bersamamu?" balasan Luhan disana membuat Jongin terkejut.

"lalu? Kau yakin ia diserang?" Jongin menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang.

"aish. Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menyusul." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Jongin segera beranjak dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hun-ah, ayo hyung antar pulang." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari bocah itu, Jongin segera menggendongnya dan bergegas kembali ke apartement.

 **To Be Contiuned**


	3. Sister

"Dokter!" Dio berlari memasuki UGD dengan si gadis-HOT di gendongannya. Seorang suster dan dokter magang-terlihat dari nametagnya—mengekor dibelakang dan membantu Dio menidurkan gadis itu.

"tolong selamatkan dia" _aku tidak rela dia mati sementara aku belum berkenalan_ , lanjut Dio dalam hati.

"kami akan berusaha, tuan." Saat mereka melakukan pertolongan pertama, seorang wanita berjas putih datang mendekat.

"bagaimana kondisinya, Jimin?" dokter cantik bereyeliner itu bertanya kepada si dokter magang sembari mengecek detak jantung gadis itu dengan stetoskopnya.

"beberapa luka lebam dan ringan di beberapa bagian tubuh, Dokter Byun. Saya curiga terjadi benturan di kepala dan pendarahan dalam."

"bagus. Aku akan melanjutkan pemeriksaan. Kembali berjaga." Dokter magang itupun mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. _Duh serius sekali_ , batin Dio. Seperti di drama kedokteran saja.

Astaga, anak ini. Masih sempat-sempatnya dia berfikir seperti itu.

"KAI?!" dokter Byun tadi memekik kaget saat melihat wajah pasiennya yang tak sadarkan diri—sedari tadi ia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak memandang wajah gadis itu.

"YAK! NEO! Tunggu diluar dan jangan kemana-mana" Dio terkejut luar biasa saat mendengar dokter itu berteriak—ini bahkan lebih menggelegar dari bersinnya Kyungsoo—Dio segera keluar dari UGD dan memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar. Dia khawatir sebenarnya dengan si rambut ungu itu. Dan lagi sepertinya dokter tadi mengenal gadis itu. Kai? Itukah namanya? Unik sekali. Namanya sama seperti Dio—hanya memiliki 3 huruf—Dio diam diam tersenyum bodoh, _mungkin saja kami berjodoh, terlebih dia sangat seksi. Aku pasti sangat cocok dengannya_.

Seseorang tolong pukul kepala namja bermata Doe itu—tolong sadarkan dia dari imajinasi liarnya yang mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Achoo!" Dio mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

Astaga.

Semoga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dirumah.

.

"Luhan!" gadis bermata seperti rusa itu menoleh saat seseorang yang dikenalnya memanggilnya. Ternyata benar itu Jongin. Dongsaeng Kai itu berlari dengan wajah kusut menuju kearahnya.

"kau sudah menemukannya?" Luhan beserta Tao dan Minseok—geng preman Seondae HS itu menggeleng.

"dimana kalian terakhir bertemu?"

"saat akan pulang sekolah. Ia bilang akan menemui Kris lebih dulu." Balas Tao. Jongin menggertakkan giginya, geram. Sudah dia duga ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki pirang itu. Jongin sudah berkali kali memperingati Kai, namun gadis itu—seperti biasa menganggap omongan Dongsaengnya itu sebagai angin lalu.

"ada ide kemana mereka pergi?"

"aku melacak GPS dari ponsel Kai." Minseok angkat bicara. "dan itu berakhir disini." Jongin menatap sekeliling. Sebuah kota mati dipinggiran Seoul.

"tempat yang sempurna untuk membantai Kai yang sendirian." Ucap Tao sarkartis. "kami sudah mengerahkan anak-anak lain untuk mencari. Sudah dipastikan ini perbuatan Hyoyeon. Di dalam gedung sana hanya ada beberapa bekas kayu dan besi, serta suntikan yang kurasa terkandung bius didalamnya." Jongin melotot kaget.

"dan kalian masih diam saja disini?! Dengan tenangnya memberi tahuku kalau Kai dibius dan dihajar habis-habisan begitu? Dan sekarang kita kehilangan jejaknya!"

"tenanglah, Jongin." Sahut Luhan kalem, "aku sudah mengerahkan orang suruhan ku untuk mencari keberadaan Yifan beserta Hyeoyeon. Dan kami sudah menghabisinya. Mereka bilang tidak ada Kai bersama Yifan"

"kemungkinan ia ditinggalkan begitu saja." Tao menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "setelah menemukan Kai, aku akan menyusul ke tempat Yifan."

"aku sedang melacak rumah sakit terdekat dari sini dengan nama pasien Kim Kai." Lanjut Minseok. "kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

Drrt..drrtt..

Ponsel Jongin bergetar dan ia buru buru menjawabnya.

"Yobosseo noona?" ternyata dari Baekhyun, sepupunya.

"mwo? Oke aku segera kesana."

"ada apa?" Tanya Tao.

"seseorang membawa Kai ke RS tempat Baek noona."

.

"siapa namamu?" Dokter cantik tadi keluar dari UGD dan berdiri dihadapan Dio yang sedang duduk menunggu di lorong.

"D-dio imnida" Dio langsung bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"dimana kau bertemu Kai? Apa kau temannya? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Dio sampai tergagap-gagap karna diserbu pertanyaan seperti itu "a-ah gadis itu..aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan. Didekat kota tua."

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" interogasi dokter itu membuat Dio berkeringat dingin. "a-aku hanya lewat kok, dok! Sumpah! Kebetulan saja aku mendengar suara minta tolong dan aku menemukannya. Jebal jangan adukan aku ke polisi. Aku tidak ingin dipenjara" ucap Dio dengan tatapan memohon. _Sebenarnya aku bertransaksi dengan si Taehyun bodoh itu._ Tapi mana mungkin Dio sejujur itu.

"pfftt—" diluar dugaan—Dio kira dokter itu akan memarahinya lagi namun ia malah tertawa—"aku tahu. Aku juga tidak akan melaporkanmu, adik kecil."

"adik kecil? Aku ini mahasiswa, tau!"

"oh ya?" dokter itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau terlihat seperti bocah JHS dimataku."

"M-MWO?—"

"Kai baik-baik saja—setidaknya walau ia butuh perawatan intensif. Aku atas nama sepupunya berterimakasih padamu yang telah menolongnya."

"ah yeah, bukan apa—achoo!" Dio bersin seketika. Duh, dia benar-benar harus segera pulang dan mengecheck keadaan Kyungsoo.

"gwenchanayo?"

"gwenchana dok—"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Panggil aku begitu"

"baiklah Baekhyun-sshi. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"sekali lagi terimakasih, Dio-sshi."

"Bukan masalah" Dio membungkuk sedikit dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah namja bermata Doe itu menghilang di parkiran, Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di lorong tersenyum kecil.

"he's cute" gumamnya sambil terkikik pelan kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruang UGD.

.

"is she okay?" Tanya Jongin sedikit panic pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengecek keadaan Kai di ruang inapnya.

"butuh beberapa minggu untuk pemulihan, lukanya tidak begitu parah, kurasa."

"Tao bilang ada kemungkinan dia dibius." Ujar Jongin.

"ya" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jas. "itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa melawan. Bukan bius yang berbahaya, hanya semacam obat untuk melemaskan tubuhmu. Tapi tetap saja, anak SHS mana yang memiliki alat seperti itu?"

Jongin menatap Kai sekali lagi lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa—bebannya serasa sedikit ringan melihat sudarinya dalam kondisi yang tidak berbahaya. "Yifan bekerja sama dengan musuh mereka, noona. Akh hubungan percintaan dan geng berandalan Kai membuatku sakit kepala." Jongin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Yifan? Padahal dia sangat HOT. Aish" Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian ikut duduk disamping Jongin.

"kau sudah laporkan ke polisi?" Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah masam.

"lama-lama kau terllihat seperti Kim ahjussi jika memasang tampang seperti itu." Jongin hanya menampilkan ekspresi bete namun tidak menjawab.

"noona tidak menghubungi umma dan appa, kan? Bisa mati aku."

"tenang saja. Jika kondisi Kai masih aman ditanganku, aku tidak akan buka mulut."

"jinjja?"

"dengan satu syarat" Baekhyun memberikan gesture dengan telunjuknya.

"apa?"

"kenalkan aku dengan si tampan Park Chanyeol teman kampusmu." Jongin mendengus pelan. "dasar yeoja genit. Tapi baiklah, deal." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar persetujuan Jongin.

"omong-omong, siapa yang membawa Kai kesini?"

"seorang superhero yang cute." Ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik. "tapi karena ia terkena flu, maka ia harus pulang lebih dulu tanpa bertemu denganmu."

"what kind of super—"

"aku keluar ya, Jongin. Pasien menunggu si dokter cantik ini, bye!"

"yak! Noona! Setidaknya beritahu aku siapa—aish!" Jongin menatap pintu yang ditutup Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Sepeninggal sepupunya itu, Jongin duduk disamping ranjang Kai. Mengelus surai keunguan milik saudari kembarnya itu. Ia meringis pelan melihat lebam lebam di beberapa tempat ditubuh gadis itu, serta perban yang melilit kepala cantiknya.

"Kai, daripada kau berkelahi seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau jadi biarawati saja." Gumam Jongin kesal.

"aish! Liburan macam apa ini" ucapnya nelangsa. Jongin kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan dan memejamkan mata—tertidur sambil menjaga saudarinya.

"cepatlah sembuh, Kai…"

.

"aku pulang!" seru Dio setelah menekan password apartment dan membuka pintu. Hanya keheningan dan kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Dio melepaskan sepatu, menggantung coatnya dan berjalan masuk. Astaga, kemana si Kyungsoo itu? Bahkan penghangat ruangan tidak dihidupkan. Apa jangan-jangan ia belum pulang?

Dio mengecheck kamar Kyungsoo dan tidak mendapati tanda kehadiran saudarinya itu. Iapun mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo—namun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat ponsel gadis itu tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur.

 _Ceklek_

Baru saja Dio ingin mengambil kunci mobilnya—untuk mencari Kyungsoo—terdengar suara pintu apartement terbuka. Dihadapannya berdiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"hai oppa." Dio melotot melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Ia segera memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menghangatkannya.

"kau dari mana hm? Mau bunuh diri, ya? Sudah tau tidak tahan dingin malah keluyuran" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan Dio.

"aku membeli obat flu di apotik de—ACHOO!" Dio yang memeluk Kyungsoo terkaget-kaget dibuatnya.

"ya Tuhan, jantungku." Dio mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. "kenapa tidak titip aku saja?"

"aku tidak tahu kau pulang jam berapa." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang semakin serak.

"kenapa tidak hidupkan pemanas?"

"malas."

Dio ingin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo—saking gemasnya namun dia tidak tega. "yasudah, ayo masuk."

Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukannya. "tidak bisa jalan lagi." Ucapnya lemas. "aku pusing."

"kugendong, ya?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan Dio segera menggendong Kyungsoo kekamarnya. Melepaskan coat dan sepatu gadis itu, serta mendudukkan Kyungsoo.

"jangan tidur dulu, kau harus ganti baju." Dio mengambil piyama Kyungsoo dari dalam lemari dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya lemas dengan wajah memerah. Dio sudah memeriksa keningnya tadi, sepertinya sudah mulai demam.

"ganti baju dan tunggu aku bawakan soup." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Dio segera menuju pantry dan membuatkan soup—dua saudara kembar Do ini sangat ahli dalam memasak karena orangtua mereka adalah koki dan membuka usaha restaurant sendiri di Busan—menyiapkan kompresan serta obat yang harus diminum Kyungsoo.

Setelah semuanya beres, Dio membawa nampan tersebut kekamar Kyungsoo. Dia mendengus kesal saat mendapati Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Mendesah kecewa karena gadis itu belum sempat makan, Dio meletakkan nampan di meja nakas kemudian mulai mengompres dahi gadis berambut kecoklatan itu.

"ehm—Ni—"

"mwo?" Tanya Dio bingung. Dia kira Kyungsoo terbangun namun ternyata gadis itu hanya mengigau.

"Nini hyung.." dahi Dio berkerut. Siapa itu nini?

"saranghae hihi" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dengan panas tubuhnya yang makin menjadi jadi. Tangan gadis itu menggapai-gapai tubuh Dio untuk dipeluknya. Jadilah Dio terkurung dalam lengan gadis mungil itu.

 _Ukh_

Ingatkan Dio untuk membawa anak ini ke psikiater saat demamnya turun.

 **To Be Continued**

sedikit curhat gapapa ya^^

saya sedih lihat ff ini yang ngeview banyak tapi reviewnya memprihatinkan;_;

apakah ff ini tidak bagus? saya butuh saran dari teman teman bagaimana sebaiknya, apakah saya lanjutkan atau tidak. gak mau muna kalau review merupakan salah satu faktor pendorong saya untuk semangat menyelesaikan ff. _(kadang habis ngepost saya sampai check review tiap 5 menit sekali hihi)_

so.. if you guys like it. tell me, if you hate it, tell me.

ga mau maksa juga sih harus ngereview, terserah reader aja hehee

bye bye

 _ **-prettyace**_


End file.
